


One Full Moon in December 1979

by HallieS86



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, MM relationship mentioned, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), sweet marauder moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HallieS86/pseuds/HallieS86
Summary: Sirius, missing Remus on a chilly full moon in December finds comfort at Lily & James flat. Just some sweet Marauder cuteness.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 12





	One Full Moon in December 1979

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little plot bunny that hopped through my head. I just really think that Sirius and Lily would have come to love each other so much because of their love for James.

_3 December 1979_

Lily lay snuggled cozily in bed. She had been extra tired recently and had gone to sleep early. She’d wanted to wait up for James, but his rounds wouldn’t end until midnight. Turning to her other side she pulled the blanket up further around her face. She really should grab her wand and apply a warming charm, but it lay on the other side of the bed and she couldn’t be bothered.

***

_*Shuffle, muffled thump. “Blast!” *_

“James,” Lily questioned sleepily as she rolled over to peer into the darkness of the bedroom.

“No, sorry Lils. It’s Sirius.”

Lily sprang up immediately, her heart in her throat. “James?!”

Sirius rushed to the edge of the bed hands held out in front of him. “Nonono. Prongs is fine I’m sure. I… actually came to see him, but he’s not here... I guess.”

Lily collapsed back into the pillows; her hand still clutched over her heart. “No. He’s got patrol tonight. Won’t be home til after midnight. Merlin you scared me.”

“I’m sorry Lils,” Sirius sighed as he slumped onto the bed as well. “It’s the full moon, and I’m just antsy. I’m always on pins and needles without Moony in the bed. I thought talking it out with James for a bit might help. I’ll let you go back to sleep.”

Before Sirius could stand Lily grabbed his wrist. “No, you should stay here. James wouldn’t want you going back to that lonely flat tonight, and neither do I.” Lily scooted her body further across the bed, pulling the edge of the blanket over and gesturing for Sirius to climb in. “To be honest, I’ll probably sleep better knowing you’re here, too.” Lily felt the bed dip as Sirius slid his lanky form into the bed, his warmth already beginning to fill the space beneath the covers. 

Sirius pulled the covers back up over them both, ghosting a soft kiss on her temple before settling in behind her. As she drifted off back to sleep, she heard Sirius’ muffled “goodnight Lils.”

***

_Approximately 12:30 am, 4 December 1979_

James Potter crept silently into the flat he shared with Lily, his wand tip dimly lighting the room. As he made his way through the den, he pulled off his cloak and left it draped across the old tweed armchair. One hand began to unbutton his shirt and trousers. He was exhausted. His night hadn’t been exciting by any means, but guard duty could be so draining. As he pushed the bedroom door open his eyes immediately went to the bed, seeking out Lily’s bright locks in the darkness. As his eyes fell on tangled dark hair, his eyebrows drew together. Stepping forward, the lean face of his best friend appeared, and James just smiled, shaking his head. Turning his back to the bed, he stripped off his clothes and dropped them onto the hamper. Pulling a pair of soft trousers from the wardrobe, he slipped them on before moving around to the other side of the bed. From this side he could see his precious Lily, curled around one of his pillows, her back to Padfoot. His smile brightened as his heart swelled just seeing her. Pulling the pillow from her arms, James took its place, settling Lily against his chest and inhaling her soft scent. Dropping his glasses onto the bedside table, he closed his eyes and let his exhaustion pull him into a world of soft light and light floral scents, calming his heart and mind.

***

_Sunrise, 4 December 1979_

Lily drifted slowly into consciousness, her hands wandering across the firm warm body she was cuddled against. Her most elemental-self recognized James, and she cuddled closer, her hands drifting up his chest and into his hair, her lips finding the spot just below his ear that always tickled him. She felt warm hard arms close around her, pulling her onto James’ chest and she felt as much as heard the soft rumble of a chuckle. Lowering her face to her husband, her hair fell in a soft fall around them, dimming the bright light of day that was streaming through the windows. Her lips curved softly as they pressed against James’ own, her hands continuing their slow slide up into his hair. She felt his own hands, slightly callused, caress her side, pushing up the old t-shirt she had worn to bed.

“Umm…guys. Not to ruin the fun, but you’re not exactly alone in this bed.”

Looking into James’ eye she smiled before they turned to look at Sirius. His lean face was filled with laughing eyes and a wide grin.

“Morning Padfoot. Thanks for watching over my girl.”

“Happy to, Prongs. She doesn’t snore like you do. Suns up, so I’m going to head back to Moony, get him home to rest.”

“Give him a hug from us Sirius,” Lily said with a soft smile as Sirius rolled out of the bed and grabbed his shoes from the floor before heading out and closing the bedroom door.

***

Sirius sat in the overstuffed armchair to slid on and tie his boots. Standing up he cast a careless _Incendio_ towards the fireplace. Pulling a small handful of flue powder from the canister on the bookshelf he whispered his destination and smiled hearing a giggling screech come through the thin walls. He walked into the fire excited to see his own love, even if their morning activities would be decidedly less lusty.

***

Lily and James lay still cuddled together, much as they had been left by Sirius, though various articles of clothing littered bed around them.

“Thank you for letting Padfoot stay here with you. The full moons are hard on him.”

“I know. He’s your best mate and always welcome here Prongs.”

“And that’s just one of the many reasons I love you.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Please tell me what you think. My first fic on here, and only my second real fic so...I hope you like it.


End file.
